gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Catelyn Stark
Catelyn Stark, nee Tully, is a major character in Game of Thrones. She is played by starring cast member Michelle Fairley and débuts in the first episode of the first season. She was played in the unaired pilot by Jennifer Ehle but the role was recast. Catelyn is from House Tully and married into House Stark. She is a devoted mother and is fiercely protective of her children. Her husband Eddard Stark is the Lord paramount of the North. He becomes Hand of the King to Robert Baratheon and travels south to the capital. Following an assassination attempt on her son Bran she follows Eddard to warn him that House Lannister were involved. On her return journey she chances upon Tyrion Lannister and takes him into custody. This incites further conflict between the houses and Eddard is arrested for treason when Cersei Lannister becomes queen regent following the unexpected death of Robert. Catelyn is forced to release Tyrion when he proves his innocence in a trial by combat. She joins her son Robb Stark who has gathered the Stark banners to fight for Eddard's freedom. Eddard is executed on the order of King Joffrey Baratheon and Catelyn promises Robb that they will avenge him. Biography Background Catelyn was born into House Tully as the eldest daughter and child of Lord Hoster Tully. She has a younger brother, Edmure, and a younger sister, Lysa. Petyr Baelish was fostered with the Tullts and Catelyn grew up with him. She was betrothed to marry Brandon Stark of Winterfell, but he was brutally murdered by the Mad King, Aerys II Targaryen after Prince Rhaegar had kidnapped Brandon's sister Lyanna. Catelyn instead married Brandon's brother, Eddard. Catelyn and Eddard have five children: Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon. She is unhappy with Eddard's bastard son Jon Snow living with her family in Winterfell, the only source of friction between her and her husband. Catelyn has some independent political influence. A former ward of her father's, Petyr Baelish, known as 'Littlefinger', is the king's master of coin and one of his closest advisers in King's Landing. Season 1 Catelyn and Eddard watch as their sons practice archery. Ser Rodrik Cassel arrives to tell them that a deserter from the Night's Watch has been captured. Eddard decides to take their oldest son Robb Stark and his second son Bran Stark to watch him execute the deserter despite Catelyn's protest that Bran is too young. While they are gone they find a litter of five direwolf pups (the animal that is the sigil of House Stark) and Eddard agrees to allow their children to adopt the wolves."Winter is Coming" A raven bears news of Jon Arryn's death to Winterfell, where Catelyn tells Eddard the bad news. She also tells him that King Robert Baratheon, and much of the royal court rides for Winterfell. Eddard realises that Robert means to name him Hand of the King in Arryn's place, a prospect that does not thrill him. Catelyn joins her husband in welcoming King Robert and his family. At the feast, she and Queen Cersei Lannister exchange cordial words once they learn that Robert means to marry Prince Joffrey to Sansa. Cersei approves of Sansa and thinks she will thrive at court in the capital. Later that night, Eddard and Catelyn receive a letter, delivered to Maester Luwin by a messenger from the Eyrie. The letter is from Catelyn's sister, Lady Lysa Arryn, the widow of Jon Arryn. In the letter Lysa says that Jon Arryn was murdered at the order of the Queen, and the Lannisters conspire against King Robert. Luwin counsels that Eddard should accept Robert's offer so he can investigate the truth of the matter and protect the King, whilst Catelyn prefers that he remain in Winterfell. Eddard agrees with Luwin and accepts the offer. He plans to take both of their daughters to court with him. Catelyn tends to Bran after he falls from a tower, and prays for his recovery. Cersei visits Catelyn, sitting by her son's side, and tells her that her first child, a beautiful, black-haired boy, was stillborn. She and Robert were grief-stricken and her prayers and tears were for naught. She offers to pray for Bran's survival, hoping that this time the gods will listen. Jon Snow gives his farewell wishes to Bran, to Catelyn's disgust. Eddard also says his goodbyes to his son and to Catelyn, who is angered at his departure whilst Bran remains comatose."The Kingsroad" Catelyn's refusal to leave Bran's side starts to cause problems for the smooth running of the castle. Robb offers to work with Maester Luwin to fill vacancies left by the departure of Eddard's retinue. Robb is drawn away from Bran's room by a fire. This proves to be a distraction to allow an assassin to reach Bran. Catelyn holds the assassin off long enough for Bran's direwolf to enter the chamber and tear out his throat. The next day, Catelyn goes to the tower where Bran fell and finds a blonde strand of hair inside. She summons Robb, Theon Greyjoy, Luwin and Ser Rodrik Cassel, the master-at-arms, and tells that that she suspects that the Lannisters tried to kill Bran because he saw something in the tower. Robb and Theon are for making war, but Luwin schools them to caution. Catelyn decides that Ned must know the truth and resolves to meet him in King's Landing. Ser Rodrik escorts her, whilst Robb commands the castle in her absence. Bran awakens after her departure but is paralysed by his injuries. Catelyn and Ser Rodrik arrive at King's Landing and attempt to sneak into the city, but are spotted by an agent of Lord Petyr Baelish (also called 'Littlefinger'), a childhood friend of Catelyn. They are taken to meet Littlefinger at a brothel he owns, where Lord Varys, the king's spymaster, is also waiting: one of his 'little birds' told him they were coming. Catelyn is angered by the way she's been treated, but asks Littlefinger for aid in finding the people who tried to have Bran killed. Littlefinger says that the elaborate dagger wielded by the assassin used to be his, but that he lost it in a gamble with Tyrion Lannister. Littlefinger fetches Eddard to meet his wife. After hearing her news, he vows to find the truth and expose the Lannisters to Robert. Littlefinger agrees to be his ally in this, citing the affection he once bore Catelyn as a youngster."Lord Snow" Returning to Winterfell, Catelyn and Ser Rodrik stop at the Crossroads Inn, planning to stay overnight. They are surprised by the arrival of Tyrion Lannister. Catelyn calls on several knights present who are sworn to her father's bannermen to help her take Tyrion into custody."Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things" Catelyn publicly announces that they are travelling north to Winterfell, but instead takes Tyrion east into the Vale of Arryn. In the hills they are attacked by warriors of the hill tribes, and Catelyn agrees to let Tyrion go unbound to defend himself. Tyrion saves Catelyn's life, but wins no more of her trust. Tyrion warns Catelyn that her sister Lysa has gone insane following her husband's death. His warning rings true when on reaching the Eyrie Lysa and her hysterical son, Lord Robin Arryn, order Tyrion thrown into a sky cell, a prison with a wall that opens onto a sheer drop."The Wolf and the Lion" Tyrion protests his innocence and demands a trial by battle. The sellsword Bronn, who accompanied the party from the Crossroads Inn, agrees to stand for Tyrion. Bronn defeats Ser Vardis Egen, who takes Lady Lysa's part. Tyrion's victory signifies his innocence in the eyes of the gods and he is released."A Golden Crown" Catelyn lingers at the Eyrie trying to convince Lysa to commit the Vale's knights to oppose the Lannisters. Lysa is unwilling to take any action which might endanger her son. Catelyn finally decides to leave after Lysa delays telling her about Eddard's arrest in King's Landing following King Robert's death. Catelyn and Ser Rodrik ride north and meet Robb's army as he marches south. They join his war council, though Catelyn is careful to not embarrass her son or make him appear indecisive. Catelyn points out that to confront the two Lannister armies that have invaded the Riverlands, her father's lands, Robb's army must cross the Green Fork of the River Trident at the Twins, which means negotiating with the famously unreliable and prickly Lord Walder Frey."The Pointy End" To Robb's discontent, Catelyn goes into the Twins alone and wins Walder to their cause by agreeing that Robb will marry one of his daughters, along with a number of other, minor concessions. Once across the river Robb divides his forces, sending a small force to delay Lord Tywin Lannister's army whilst Robb force-marches his main force to confront Jaime Lannister near Riverrun. Robb wins a great victory and takes Jaime Lannister prisoner, to Catelyn's pride."Baelor" Word reaches the camp that Lord Eddard has been executed. Catelyn and Robb are devastated, but press on to try to secure the release of Arya and Sansa. They are joined by many of the river lords loyal to Catelyn's father, and word arrives that both Stannis and Renly Baratheon have claimed the Iron Throne, severely outnumbering the Lannisters. The northmen and river lords debate on which king to support, until Lord Greatjon Umber suggests that they secure independence for themselves. He names Robb as King in the North, and the other lords join him. Catelyn visits the captive Jaime Lannister, who admits to pushing Bran from the tower but doesn't reveal why. He taunts her, saying widowhood suits her and suggests that the gods aren't real as they don't care about justice. Catelyn strikes him, but Jaime knows that the Starks won't kill him as long as his sister holds Sansa and Arya hostage."Fire and Blood" Season 2 :Main: Catelyn Stark/Season 2 Catelyn is a key advisor to her son Robb Stark in his role as King in the North. She warns Robb against trusting Balon Greyjoy because of his reputation for rebellion. She unsuccessfully tries to persuade Robb to exchange the captive Jaime Lannister for his sisters Arya and Sansa. Robb tasks her with travelling to the Stormlands to seek an alliance with King Renly Baratheon."The North Remembers" Catelyn travels to Renly's camp and finds him hosting a tournament. She watches Brienne win the event and a place on Renly's kingsguard. Catelyn delivers Robb's message and admonishes Renly for treating the war as a game. She is welcomed into Renly's camp by his new wife Margaery Tyrell."What is Dead May Never Die" Petyr Baelish also arrives at the camp. Catelyn confronts him for his betrayal of Eddard and rejects his romantic overtures. He delivers a message from Hand of the King Tyrion Lannister; he would be willing to exchange Jaime for Catelyn's daughters. Tyrion has also sent Eddard's remains as a sign of good faith. Catelyn later accompanies Renly to a parley with his brother Stannis but the two are unable to reach a compromise."Garden of Bones" Appearances Image gallery Catelyn Stark.jpg|Catelyn Stark in the first season. GameOfThrones Catelyn 02-500x281.jpg|Catelyn in the godswood at Winterfell in "Winter is Coming". House Stark and retainers.jpg|Catelyn and her family await the arrival of the king in "Winter is Coming". Baelish-ned.png|Cat stopes Eddard Stark assaulting Petyr Baelish when Baelish lures Eddard to a brothel. Tyrion, Cat and Vardis at the Eyrie.jpg|Catelyn and Ser Vardis Egen present Tyrion Lannister at the Eyrie. Promotional image from "The Wolf and the Lion". Family tree Quotes In the books In the Song of Ice and Fire novels, Catelyn is proud, strong, kind and generous. She has a severe disregard for Jon Snow, whose very presence drives her to anger. She loves her five children very much and dotes on them, but also knows they need to be strong if they are to inherit leadership positions in the North. A letter received by Catelyn from her sister Lysa sets in motion the events of the novels. See also * Catelyn Stark at A Wiki of Ice and Fire (major spoilers from the books). References de:Catelyn Stark es:Catelyn Stark Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:House Stark Category:House Tully Category:Ladies